Crazy Ideas Page
This is a page for whatever insane innovations the players come up with. Torpedoes and Munitions Laser head missile Ever read the honorverse? Yeah, that thing. Jump-drive Torpedo A standard torpedo mounting a one-shot subspace drive that would burn out on use. When approaching an enemy shield layer, the drive activates and pushes the torpedo through the enemy shields and back into real-space inside their shield bubble. Would likely work better in the role of a cruise missile, bombarding ships or installations from the edge of a system. EDIT: Alliance or Terrans could probably unlocks this eventually. Should be combined with FTL Drone Torpedo or result from development from it. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 19:05, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Ground Penetrating Torpedo Sort of like a super-bunker-buster, except when the enemy sets up a massive forcefield around a location and you don't want to waste an SP torp, you drop one of these outside the field, and it tunnels its way under and detonates near the shield generator. Shallans would be all for this. Other Factions would be reluctant on worlds they plan to retake. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 19:07, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Phase-Pumped Plasma Weapons Acute tuning of phase weaponry to produce a refined 'disintegration' style beam that breaks atomic bonds. Aimed at a specially aligned copper capsule the phase weapon would break it down in conjunction with heating it, a tandem phase cannon charge could help magnets to compress and accelerate the copper plasma beam/pulse out of the weapon. Early work on this concept has helped unlock scaled down Plasma weapons for Dominion R&D. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 19:09, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Dominion Plasma Pulse Weapons Plasma weapons have always been said to be beams. Maybe amping up the repulsors used in the Dominion plasma weapons would make it more like a bullet? Exploring into the different shapes of plasma would be a good idea too, as holding any plasma in a 'blob' is often seen as a terrible idea. Based on current research, a 'disc' shape would be the most ideal form for Dominion Plasma Weapons. Structuring it any way will lead to a more powerful and longer lived projectile. Another thing to look into would be a thin film coating on the end of weapon barrels to keep the plasma projectile together, giving it superior range. Fusion Pulse weapons exist but fell into disuse when phased pulse weaponry were developed in the middle of the Faction Wars. It is possible to modify existing fusion cannons to work like this, but since most weapons like those you encountered were older ones fielded by Pirates they couldn't compete. With modern upgrades to newer weapons it could work. Not sure about the disc shaped aspect tbh. ''ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 19:15, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Drones and unmanned weapon Systems Torpedo Pods Disposable Launchers stuffed with 6 torpedoes. Can be towed by warships to add additional single shot firepower at the cost of acceleration. Alternatively, they may be independently deployed in orbit in an area defense mode. Designed to be easily stored in stasis to allow for peacetime reductions in budget allocation. ''Sounds like a gunsat upgrade. Doable. Guess we'll need a planetary defense weapons page soon. ''ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 19:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Point Defense Drones LST sized drone equipped with point defense and anti starfighter missiles. Adds depth to a fortress or stations point defense net. ''A Scarab II modification would be the best bet for this. They're light, maneuverable and tough for their size. You may face POLITICAL (not physical) difficulties with makin''g it unmanned. This modification is easy enough that the RSS R&D team could quickly conduct it if other Houses havent already done so quietly.'' ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 19:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) FTL Drone Torpedo A drone equipping the smallest FTL drive possible, filled with SP torpedo warheads. Launch from a carrier ship, the Drone jumps as close as it can to enemy contacts and accelerates the SP warheads with an onboard repulsor railgun/driver, then jumps away again, to refill. FTL Recon Drone A drone equipped with a short range ftl drive and maximum stealth capabilities. The tender drops out of FTL short of the target system, then sends the drone on ahead. Kinetic Weapon Systems Coilgun Inspired Ship Mounted Mass Driver The Neeran repulsor mass driver installed on the Arbalest looks like a pretty inefficient design. Considering their weaponry seemed to be focused entirely on fusion or plasma designs before the current conflict, this might be another area where FA technology is actually superior. With a bit of luck we might be able to fit a comparable mass driver in a specifically designed Heavy Cruiser solely by arranging the repulsors in a smarter way. Sonia already has a company that is producing mass drivers, so some expertise in the area is already available. Which in turn means a feasibility study should be doable without expending a lot of resources. This type of design already exists and was made available to build at your Heavy Cruiser yard. https://archive.moe/tg/thread/37202137/#37258398 Scrap Cannon Battery ship using the hull of a Cygni class Heavy Transport. The Neeran ship uses a single large weapon compared to the Faction scrap cannons normally using several to produce the same effect. Each scrap cannon on a Heavy Cruiser version won't cause as much damage because of the shorter length but you could mount more of them.' ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 15:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC)' ''-Oh, that's interesting. Thank you. Would it be possible to add heavy cruiser shipyard prices and maintenance costs to the price list?'' RSS Rifle Upgrade Ideas? * under-barrel 40mm attachment for those sticky halfmoon rounds, or potentially even 40mm ammo? * Possible upgrade from the 20mm ammo to 30 or 40mm ammo to help deal with those Neeran arm shields? * New Munition: Scaled down 'sticky' halfmoon (20mm specialty munition?) Ships Assault Corvette Refit Modification of the Dominion Assault Corvette to serve as an ecm and eccm ship for assault corvette wings. ECM and ECCM pods designed to be compatible with any Alliance Assault Corvette design were recovered by teams as part of salvage operations that captured Neeran high speed transports. (The ones with the V-Torps, SP and Rovinar Sp Torpedoes.) Your ships can make use of them. Both the Dominion and the Terrans are rumored to be working on a dedicated support system corvette model but there are problems with it gaining too much mass. This model is delayed. Prototypes that can keep p''ace with friendly ships have been built but they lack energy weapons. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 19:36, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Factions Alliance custom-built flagship The Devourer isn't really suited to act as a command ship for the fleets Sonia commands these days, and her talents as a pilot and tactician are wasted on most medium cruisers and especially on heavies or carriers. On top of that, neither Sonia nor House Jerik-Dremine has access to the high tech toys that let a ship punch above its weight. So why not ask the FA to build us our own Odyssey class equivalent ship specifically designed for raids? Odyssey's drives, Rovinar cloaking technology, Krath drive flare shenanigans, Isolationist Neeran shields, Kavarian repair technology... even just one or two of those things would be pretty nice. Polaris class refit ideas PD variant: A Polaris Class Cruiser which forgoes almost all direct combat capabilities for EW equipment, missile launchers, and PD mass drivers. Maybe some suicide drones attached to the outer hull to ram into SP torps. Designed to squeeze some additional service life during fleet engagements out of the aging Polaris. As the Neeran have most likely managed to capture large stockpiles of SP torpedoes during the last raid, it's very likely only a matter of time until they'll be able to produce them themselves. Torpedo variant: A Polaris variant where every piece of unnecessary equipment is removed and instead replaced with either a torpedo or a missile launch tube. SP torpedoes are 2m in length. A Polaris should have a length of around 500m while significantly shorter in diameter. Let's says we have an area of 150m*50m available for launchers. Even if a launcher requires a surface area of 2m*2m and twice of that in equipment around the launch tube, we can still shove between 300 to 400 torpedo launch tubes in that space. If I remember correctly, an entire House Jerik-Dremine Attack Wing has a combined torpedo salvo of around 800. So even with 1-shot tubes the ship's firepower would be rather impressive. Reynard Starfighter As it seems like a lot of the starfighter forces are built upon old, aging hulls and designs, we should attempt to design an incredibly modern fighter. Cram as many modern things on it as possible, such as the stasis shields an Anon suggested, high-powered engines with combined bottle/generator afterburners (the generator trickle charges the bottle, dumps all the antimatter when a boost is needed, recharges over time) and short barrel particle beams like we saw the warlords use. In the event drones take over, designing the fighter without considering the occupant should be a primary goal, and then limiters put in place to make it safe for human use. We have our design lab who just finished the HAG and the Nai superscientists, it's the perfect project. It could be our Vector W8, so to speak. ''-Fighters are disposable and cheap, making them extremely individually expensive doesn't seem smart to me. A lot of the ideas here have that cost efficiency problem actually.'' ''-I don't disagree, they're definitely disposable, but if we design a fighter that costs twenty percent more than all the competitors but lasts double the length of time in combat, it's going to be worth it. Probably something to look into.'' - I don't think stasis shields or AM fighter afterburners exist yet, and even if they did the craft wouldn't be classified as a fighter due to the size of everything that has been suggested as a feature? The idea of competing with established fighter producers isn't that appealing, either. We found an unexploited niche with the HAG. Medium Cruiser Rapid Assembly Line Name says it all. Medium Cruiser spam like never before. We will be swimming in money! Technology Cooling Laser Start up a very deeply hidden lab on Rioja, invite various corporate partners we can trust (DHI, etc) to invest and supply research staff in addition to our own. Reverse engineer the laser and get it to a stage where it can be easily produced. The one we have cools things to near-zero Kelvin, which is massive overkill. If we can develop a less powerful one that's even easier to mass produce, even better. Begin liaising with the multitude of companies that produce reactors for starships and develop overhaul packs that can strip out the outdated cooling systems of ships and replace them with the much more efficient laser system. Make a multi-use pack that can be applied to various things, such as weapons, and industrial applications. Also keep this secret since this is the sort of thing we'd get a Neeran commando hunting us down for. Rapid-fire plasma weapons Plasma weapons especially infantry based ones seem to all stick to semi-auto, thus lacking suppression power. Looking into a way of making rapid fire bolts could be productive even if it requires the power of each individual beam to be decreased. Perhaps smaller fuel cells and a rotary firing chamber would work. ''-I realised we'd have no chance doing this if it were republic style but since we've picked up a lot of shallan refugees maybe we can make it a fusion beam autorifle?'' ''-Cleaned up the design and coloured it (colours stolen from the phase cannon pic), you can actually see what does what now. Plain: http://i.imgur.com/CWD0dDM.png With labeled sections, now with ammo: http://i.imgur.com/ZwkN6C1.png'' ''-H&D BFG? ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 20:06, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ''-More like a fusion gun AA-12. Stellar Engineering Once the Harmen family has finished their current projects in House Veritas space, it could be a good idea to combine our resources to find a way to make the uninhabitable systems covered by a nebula in House Jerik-Dremine space habitable. ''-You realise that it could be a generation before the House Veritas projects are completed right? ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 20:28, June 18, 2015 (UTC)'' ''--No, I didn't. I was expecting the terraforming project to finish around the same time as the one on Rioja.'' Neutron Rifle Basically our X-Ray rifle on mega-steroids. Gravity Weapons We encountered that device that strips layers from a star to fuel various things. Let's mount one on a ship and use it to rip enemy ships apart. Harmonic Resonance Repulsor. Buy one. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 03:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Git gud with the Energy Convertor We need to practice with this thing at every opportunity. Using it needs to become super natural for Sonia. Even though we can't use it fully to the 'deflect gunshots' level, this is still a super hacky item. Esoteric uses the Neeran don't think of is where this will shine through. Imagine distracting someone with false thermal images of a person when we're cloaked, shorting out sensitive security systems, darkening the lights in a room for easier breaching assaults, or even figuring out how to remotely create sounds. Plasma Pistol in one hand and this thing in the other, it's a perfect combo. Phase Burst Cannon Phase cannons that fire bursts of three shots. Size of a burst variant is equal to that of a normal phase cannon's damage, but you'd get a greater depth of fire with these and shields might struggle to compensate with the multiple shots in quick succession, especially Neeran. Political Suicide Ideas Integrating Shallan Refugees into the House Do we have any Shallan Knights, or Men-at-Arms at this point? If not, it could be something that could be worth pushing for. They're already here, and any of them that won't return to Shallan space once the war is over after we've already spent money on them would probably benefit the House. This would require a policy change within J-D which is attempting to maintain the best possible relations with the Ruling House and it's other powerful allies. Houses following traditionalist and other old guard Dominion approaches to leadership and nobility currently make up a large power block, one the Ruling House desperately needs to maintain control right now. More progressive Houses are finding this annoying and exceedingly restrictive. ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 22:06, July 1, 2015 (UTC) '' Officially petition the Faction Alliance to rename 'Veckron Torpedoes' to 'Victory Torpedoes' in all official documents. The one will be a massive morale booster. Exploration Exploring FTL Nav Hazards Would it be possible to start exploring FTL navigation hazards close to House territory with the upgraded ship we used to get close to the Terran station? We could loot smaller items from wrecked ships and record their locations, survey various systems for resources, and maybe reestablish contact with isolated world or maybe even start colonizing a few without people noticing. ''- IIRC: Nav Guild can and will impose sanctions, as the old FTL zones are much worse than the one we just visited, and visiting them may damage their slow recovery (and piss off Nav Guild more). They may have also taken back the extra FTL bits. Final note would be the potential of Warlords slowboats sent into the Smuggler's Run Nav Hazards. It might be worth looking into investments into those Neeran sensors we encountered during our raids. iirc, we captured a few chunks/examples and they had a huge range compared to Factions ones. They could potentially give some eyes into the Nav Hazard areas of the Run. More Dreminth cave/bunker exploring We found some really cool stuff in that last bunker, especially those shaped charge phase rounds (did we ever test their effectiveness on Neeran?). Let's see if we can find some more, with even more cool stuff. Wasn't it technically illegal due to the House owning that land? And that said, Rioja apparently has a bunch of hab ruins, and at least some are on our land in the northern hemisphere. There may be some underground facilities to be found from the pre-Faction Wars years, the Faction Wars themselves, or the later waves of attempts to reclaim the Run. Any such facility/location that we can quietly reclaim could be very useful, even if it is empty. Reynard Intel Service Our desire to avoid politics and deal with the things that come with it have finally begun to allow either Knight Captain Fox, Governor Rna's Allies, or House Intel to screw us. It is time for RSS, RLS, RTS and Sonia herself to form an Intel force to defend against hostile agents. As we're behind the curve on this, I propose we do something a little crazy: We seek out assistance from outside J-D. A small group of Veteran Intel/Counter-Intel agents could be valuable for providing a temporary Intel group and training a more permanent group. Potential places to seek out this help (not listed by any preference, sanity of proposal or purposeful order): *Factions Alliance *Duke Ber'hulem (may see it as a chance to expand his influence, we could potentially tie it to a larger deal like selling RSS/RLS weapons/ships?) *Knights Errant (via connections, rather than direct help) *The AI Versa (possibly contract 'her' for a custom encryption protocol for Sonia?) *Rovinar Federation (We still have favor?) *Admiral(?) Thebe (possible Hune intel connections?) *Captain Yadclif Kymeri (They were security specialists when they stole that ship, and we did pay for him to get new limbs and such?) *Baron Te'ria Vulra (FA Sleeper turned Baron after heading home to gather more support. Potentially very interested in helping another pro-FA Dominion Noble, or as part of RSS/RLS weapon/ship deal) Category:Ships Category:Weapons Category:R&D